<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Honorable Duke by Foxilayde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268765">The Honorable Duke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxilayde/pseuds/Foxilayde'>Foxilayde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dune (2020), Oscar Isaac - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sex Pollen, authority kink, dub-con, duke Leto's beard, feet stuff, kind of, mentions of child brides, some alcoholic beverages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxilayde/pseuds/Foxilayde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have NEVER read Dune. This story is based SOLELY on the 11 seconds of Oscar Isaac in the movie coming out 8 months from now. What does that mean for you?? Well, if you haven't read Dune, you'll be able to keep up, no problem. And if you HAVE read Dune, give my horny ass a break and just go with it if its wrong. </p>
<p>You, your sister, and your stepmother are visiting Arrakis to meet Duke Leto Atreides. He is your sister's betrothed, but you have other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duke Leto Atreides/Original Female Character(s), Duke Leto Atreides/Reader, Duke Leto Atreides/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Honorable Duke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You did not know before leaving your home planet that Duke Leto would look…well, this good. This handsome. This… charming sight before you - taking tea with you and your younger sister in his private, expansive quarters. A perfectly round room. The magnificence, not in it’s opulence, but in the construction and the size. The Duke was amiable, making pleasant conversation with you and your younger sister, aka, his future bride. No matter how clever and charming (and distractingly handsome) the Duke was turning out to be, it was imagining the future with your sister in mind that kept the scowl on your face. Every so often, you would forget why you were so upset with him and become enraptured with one of his tales. It was only when he would turn those warm eyes towards your sister, or you would hear Saref giggle at one of his jokes; that you remembered yourself, remembered your distaste. </p>
<p> Since your arrival, everything on Arrakis had exceeded your expectations. You knew of the Duke in name only, he had come from your home planet of Caladan. The way your step mother’s friends had framed this Leto Atreties, you had assumed the Emperor sent useless duke out to the dunes to die. They were quite mistaken. It was overwhelming you- being in his presence: a variable you had NOT foreseen in your plan.  He was vital, the economy was booming, everything was so CIVIL. You were prepared for a much smarmier version of the man you saw before you. That would’ve made this all so much easier.</p>
<p> Before arriving you had heard tales of his achievements and conjured up an image of The Duke in your head - a strict and OLD ruler of a desert planet -dry as the suns were bright. You knew he must be around the age of your father, but it had been a dozen years since your father passed: a lifetime in your sister’s eyes.You found yourself to be very mistaken indeed. Duke Leto had greeted you and your younger sister when you first arrived that morning with arms outstretched and a smile on that regally handsome face. And though the sand that whipped about was a foreign feeling on your skin, gritty and harsh, you were started to think it might be a disservice to your younger sister: this plan you had laid out. To deprive her of a respectable life with this nobleman… </p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>Not a disservice. No matter how noble and welcoming this Duke may be, your younger sister was only twelve. Only started her first moon not two moons ago. No. He could beguile you both with all the tales and diversions you desired. No matter his charm. He was still the enemy. He was not going to marry Saref. She was a child. There would be plenty of other noblemen who wanted her. Later. Not here on this godforsaken Arrakis, not until she wisened up and had several more journeys around the star. </p>
<p>Saref was not as you had been at her age, you had always been a bit hardened and wise. You had taken it upon yourself to become Saref’s care-taker and play companion. Your step mother wasn’t exactly the mothering type. She and her friends joked with you that you were Saref’s “little mommy, always bossing her about”. You, of course, found this distasteful and un-amusing. Somebody had to be… to take care of Saref. Who else would? Sweet little Saref with her penchant for coloring on torn out pages of forgotten text. Saref, who chased insects and still needed bedtime stories at night and flower crowns by day. She needed reassurance and fun. And this Duke, sipping tea across from you, although a good man perhaps, was not going to be the kind of man to understand the whims and fancies of a girl like Saref. Leto was a man of war of decision of action. Of EXPERIENCE. The thought made you shudder. Experienced. </p>
<p>Duke Leto smiled at you both from across the Old World table, stirring his tea with a spoon. Two sugars, you noted. Sweet. </p>
<p>“Saref, your mother tells me you’d like to hear tales of your father from our days together,” smiles the Duke. He takes a small sip and you can’t help but scoff. Audibly. He turns his hawklike gaze to you.</p>
<p>“Must’ve been SO LONG ago. You probably don’t remember, my lord.” You lace the response with politeness. You don’t want to tip your hand this much, but knowing what lies ahead in your plan emboldens you. </p>
<p>The corners of his mouth turn up slightly, bemused and Saref breaks the silence, “oh yes, please do tell. I never knew Papa. Sissy tells me what she remembers but she wasn’t very old when he died either. So she doesn’t have very many stories and I grow tired of hearing the same ones over and over again. So please, tell us some stories, my lord,” she adjusts her wobbly doll on the seat beside her, “as long as they are good ones.” </p>
<p>He smiles at her warmly. Obvious fatherly affection on his face. You may have been wrong about everything. But you look at her with her doll that she brought to this little meeting. She even introduced the doll to him when you all first sat down for tea. He didn’t miss a beat and asked Saref if her doll would like a cup and a cookie. Maybe you were wrong about this… but… looking at the greying man beside you… the thought made you sick. No, you resolved. You must go through with the initial plan. Dust storms, no meadows, no ponds, no forests, this was not the life Saref deserved. </p>
<p>But you. You could handle it. The dust matched your grit just fine. And there weren’t any other options. All you needed was an opening. Just one opportunity. This, right now would be perfect if he’d just leave. You could feel your heart beating faster with the thought of it, palms getting clammy. The little bottle in question was in your bra, right beneath your heart, waiting for the right moment, burning a fucking hole in your chest. You could feel the weight of the vial with every breath. You were confident the right moment would come. You had prepared and you were certain, if The Universe cared anything for the happiness of Saref, it would grant you a window. </p>
<p>And just like that, as if the mere wanting was an order, The Universe opened the window. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knock knock</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rapping interrupted the story Duke Leto was telling Saref. Something about a prank he and your father conspired to play on one of their coaches? You think? You hadn’t been paying attention. Focusing all of your energy on keeping calm, breathing steady and ignoring the literal burning in your bosom. You felt badly about that, not listening, you should be listening to these stories too. You missed your father. Probably more than Saref. Since you actually knew the man. But stories were for children, and the clock on your childhood was about to stop. Today, probably. </p>
<p>The Duke excused himself to inquire about the door, out of earshot of you and Saref. You turned to your sister and spoke in a hurried whisper,</p>
<p>“Saref, do you wish to marry the Duke and live here on Arrakis?” Saref rolled her eyes at you,</p>
<p>“You ask me that every day, bumble-head and what do I say? No. I never want to marry.” She doesn’t look you in they eye, instead petting her dolls hair and straightening the wrinkles of her skirt. A skirt fitting only of Caladan. Not Arrakis. Her small voice continues, “But I don’t have a choice, and mother says it will bring great honor to our house”. You steel yourself and push your fear down your belly. </p>
<p>“What if you didn’t have to marry the Duke. Would you do what I say, no questions asked? You would have to trust me.” She looked at you directly then, confusion and hope in her eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes, sissy. Are you going to use magic?” She smiled. It was your little joke from the magic and witch games you used to play when you were younger. You held her hand. </p>
<p>“Something like that, poppy, something like that.” A sudden thought struck you that if everything went like it was supposed to, you wouldn’t be living with her anymore from this moment on. Hell, your step-mother might forbid you from seeing her entirely. You were going to miss her sweet and trusting nature… but this was not the time to dwell on sentiment. </p>
<p>Noticing the Duke making his way back to the table, you dropped Saref’s hand and reached for your teacup, taking a small sip of the bitter black tea. You vaguely wondered where the tea came from since you didn’t imagine tealeaves grow in dust. Imported perhaps, just like brides.</p>
<p>Duke Leto did not return to his seat at the table, but bowed slightly towards you both. “Forgive me, ladies. I must quickly attend to a small matter. I will return shortly, and you shall find out upon my return, what your father’s punishment was from Coach Graves”, he poked Saref’s shoulder teasingly and she laughed. He bowed once more, shallowly, this one directed at you. “My lady”. You tilted your head toward him. He about-faced and strode out of the room, hands clasped behind his back. A man of precision and war. </p>
<p>The moment the door shut, you pulled the vial out of your bra, uncorking the stopper with your teeth, and tipped it into the Duke’s cup. You were shoving the bottle back into your dress when your sister exclaimed in a panicked whisper, “Sissy! What are you doing? Is that a poison? Are you going to kill the Duke, you can’t, you can’t, please dump it out. He’s nice!” She made a move to reach for the cup, you stopped her with a hand around her arm.</p>
<p>“Saref, it is not poison. I promise you.”</p>
<p>“Then what IS it, sissy?” You shifted to look at her,</p>
<p>“You told me you were going to trust me!” But her little face was full of doubt. “Ugh, I can only tell you that it is magic that will not harm the Duke but it will make him unable to marry you. That is all I can tell you for now. But, you must leave to your room quickly. You can’t be here when he returns.” You grabbed both of her hands and held them in yours. </p>
<p>She looked panicked, “But I don’t- “</p>
<p>“No. Saref. No “buts”, go now and I’ll tell you every thing soon” </p>
<p>The Duke could be back at any minute and the potion might not work if she was here. Or it might work. On her. And you could not have that.</p>
<p>“I don’t know where the room is,” she meekly confessed, sounding younger than ever. “It’s only our first day and all the walls look the same. No paintings, no colors, no nothing. I’ll get lost in a grey stone maze” she clutched her doll to her chest and buried her face in it’s hair. </p>
<p>“I will lead you out”</p>
<p>You made your way out of the room, holding Saref’s hand, shutting the door behind you. Glancing down the hallways to make sure the coast was clear, listening intently for footsteps. You were definitely behaving suspiciously, head on a swivel. What was anyone going to do? Stop you from walking to your rooms? You were being ridiculous. You took a deep breath and loosened your grip, slightly, on Saref’s hand. Saref was right. There was nothing frivolous about these walls. No adornments, just torches and grey slate after grey slate. Utilitarian. There was a beauty in its simplicity, you thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were hoping beyond hope that your step mother wasn’t waiting for you in yours and Saref’s quarters. She wasn’t. Thank the stars. She was probably bossing a servant around somewhere. You didn’t want to have to lie about why you were back so early from Saref’s oh so important date with The Duke. Your step-mother was obsessed with Saref marrying him. Being a proper wife. At age 12. Ugh. You supposed she had no other frame of reference as she herself had been wed to your father when she was 14 - they, of course, waited 6 years to have Saref. Wether that was coincidence or design, you didn’t know and it wasn’t your place to ask. You had been only 6 at the time your father and step mother wed, you were a daughter from his Concubine who died in childbirth. He had loved her, your mother. You knew because he told you. Mostly when he would tuck you into bed and you asked about her. The same way that Saref would ask you stories about Papa. Hanging onto every word.</p>
<p>“Does this mean I no longer bring honor to our house, Sissy?” she sniffed.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, poppy?” You reached to brush her tear away.</p>
<p>“Because of what mother expects, you know? Have I failed?” More tears. </p>
<p>“Listen,” you cradled her face between your palms, how could you make her understand? “You have no other job than to play with your dolls and get mud on your boots and be a child, Saref, my little poppy. Leave the honor up to mother and me, okay? Trust me, sister.”</p>
<p>That seemed to calm her down.</p>
<p>“You have to go back, don’t you? To make sure the magic worked, right?” Bingo. You sighed.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do.” This was going to be tough. Part of you wanted to remain here with Saref and let the magic work on some chambermaid, out of your peripherals. “Stay here. If you can’t stay here, if mother makes you go somewhere, avoid the Duke. Do you understand? I will come and see you later. All will be well, I promise,” You forced a big smile and kissed her cheek before departing. The fake smile quickly melted into fear as you hurried down the corridor, back to the Duke’s chambers. You hoped to beat The Duke back to his quarters before he returned from his errand. If he was still gone by the time you reached the room, you’d simply wait for him in the same seat you had been and tell him Saref had “gone to freshen up”…only she wouldn’t be back, obviously. It would look like you never left your seat. That had been the plan, after all, but you hadn’t counted on Saref not remembering where the room was. </p>
<p>But what if he had returned? In your absence? To see both of you gone? And then you entering his room? Alone? Without Saref? What would you say? You paused a moment outside the door to the Duke’s rooms, trying to rack your brain. Something about her not feeling well, probably… the same kind of generic excuse men were usually afraid to press about in case it led down ‘womanhood road’. </p>
<p>You weren’t sure if you should knock. Especially since the room should be empty. So you opened the door and stepped in. </p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>The Duke had beaten you back. He was sitting in the same chair as before. Wearing glasses and reading from a small red book. The glasses really added to his distinguished face, the rims were the same color black as his Military suit. All straight black lines. No adornments, much like the walls of this Desert Fortress.  He glanced up at you, setting the book down and the glasses atop it. You smiled sheepishly and curtsied. He gave you a polite smile and gestured across from him, “please, sit, my Lady. I was wondering if you’d come back. Where is Saref? Is she alright?” </p>
<p>“Pardon my barging in, I did not expect you back so soon, My lord.” You made your way back to the familiar seat. “Yes, she’s fine,” you replied automatically, the nerves getting to you. You were distracted because he was taking a sip of the tea. Look natural, natural. It’s just a man sipping tea, something you see every day, no need to gape at him. You realized your mistake at his quirked eyebrow and backpedaled.</p>
<p>“Well she’s not feeling well, actually, the journey, you know, she needed to lie down. A little overwhelmed, really. I escorted her-“ you inhaled your own spit and choked. Most un-fucking-becoming of you. Trying to regain your composure, you reach for your teacup, gulping the sweet liquid to soothe your loud coughs. The Duke, offered your his handkerchief. Probably because you’ve got spittle or something on your face or tea on your dress. Ugh. You’re a bit of a mess at playing it cool, aren’t you?</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sorry to hear that she’s not feeling well, hopefully by tomorrow, she will be adjusted. It takes some getting used to - the dryness. Especially coming from Caladan like you two.” </p>
<p>You’re still sputtering on the remainder of your coughs into Duke Leto’s handkerchief. Once they quiet again you gulp the rest of the tea down, the sweetness soothing your throat. </p>
<p>Wait. </p>
<p>Sweet.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>Your tea had been bitter. You never take sugar with your tea. You stare at the inside of the empty cup for several beats. Realizing.</p>
<p>“What did you put in my drink, little one?” The Duke asked lowly from beyond the cup glued to your eyes. Your heart sunk into your bowels. Pulse racing, mouth drying. </p>
<p>“I… I … didn’t.” You set the cup down. Oh shit. Oh holy shit. </p>
<p>The Duke smiled and crossed his arms taking in your stunned expression that was failing to right itself. “Well if you didn’t put anything in my cup while I was gone, then you have nothing to worry about except two lumps of sugar.” Oh, he knew. Your hands shook in your lap, trying to make your face as innocent as possible, but then what was the point of lying?</p>
<p>He continued, leaning towards you, almost conspiratorly, “If you tell me what it was, I can help you find an antidote to the poison. Every second counts, my lady” he looked serious then. You locked eyes with him briefly. You could tell he hoped you were joking, as if he wanted to be wrong.</p>
<p>There was no point in lying, he would know soon enough, wouldn’t he? You drank the entire thing rather quickly. Maybe it was already working? Or maybe the effects were more subtle, something only you would be able to tell. You didn’t really know how it was going to manifest itself, or even when. Shit. You looked at him squarely in the eyes, bringing your shoulders back and cleared your throat,</p>
<p>“It wasn’t poison.” His brow furrowed, though worry seemed to leave his face. </p>
<p>“Go on, my lady”, he urged you to continue. Scooting forward in his seat.</p>
<p>“It was.. a love potion,” you admitted, now casting your eyes down. </p>
<p>“A love potion.” He repeated, the concern leaving his voice, “Why?” </p>
<p>You figured you’d better out with it, “My sister, my lord she is only 12 and so unsuited for Arrakis. I know you intend to wed her and… I could not bargain with you, save it was with my own hand, my own life. I would take her place.” A single defiant tear threatened to leave your eyes. You bid it back. You would not waste water on this dry ground, you were not sorry for what you had done. </p>
<p>“I know I could not logic this arrangement, between you and I,” you continued, steeling your voice, staring at the Old World table in front of you. “She is the daughter of my father’s wife. I am the daughter of a concubine. I am sure you know this. It does not need telling.” The tears were getting harder to hold back and your lip trembled with the effort.</p>
<p>“What was your plan, little one? To cast a spell on me? To make me fall in love with you?” You could not tell if he was confused or indignant. But when you looked at him, despite the angularity of his face, his expression was soft around the edges. </p>
<p>“My plan was to take the fatal blow of matrimony in the place of my sister, yes. Despite being the inferior choice. My plan was deception, my lord.”</p>
<p>“Well, little one. Is the potion taking affect? Hmm? Do you love me?” His voice gruff, but his smile was soft, somewhat sad. You studied his face for a minute, straining at your emotions, trying to feel if maybe there was something more to feel. Did you feel differently about him now than you had this morning? A little, yes. But that could be because he’s being so patient with you and looking at you so tenderly despite the way you crash landed into his kingdom and roughly ingratiated yourself into this current predicament. </p>
<p>“I don’t feel any differently for you, my lord. I think you are wise and kind, and by every definition: handsome and powerful,” His eyes crinkled slightly, and you did feel your heart flutter, just a little. “But that is how I felt this morning when we first met.” You reached across the table to the pot to pour yourself some fresh, un-potioned tea. </p>
<p>“I will admit. I don’t know much about this… potion. I bought it in haste from a Cytalaan man at the market. I’d never seen his booth before. I told him I needed something to make someone fall in love with me. He said to give all the dose,” you reached into your bra and pulled out the vial, setting it on your placemat in front of you, “to the intended, and then stay alone with them, no one else around. He said it was made from the Calet flower, I think it is called, from his home planet. He was just having one over on me, turns out.” </p>
<p>“Calned flower.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” you said, blowing on your tea.</p>
<p>“Calned flower,” the duke looked like he was going to be sick. “That is not a love potion, little one”  </p>
<p>“What?” You nearly dropped your tea on your lap, “Is it a poison?” You said meekly. You felt about as old as Saref just then. Did you feel sick or weak? You breathed deeply then, just to assure yourself that you still could.</p>
<p>“No. No, no” the Duke rose from his chair made his way to where you sat. He knelt next to you, putting a careful hand on your knee he gave it a reassuring squeeze. “This might seem like a forward question to ask, my lady. But seeing as how you nearly gifted me this same concoction, with the intention of tricking and marrying me, we can throw a few barriers out the window.”</p>
<p>You started to feel warm. Very warm. Almost instantly. Like a bucket of perfect bathwater dumped over your head.</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” you said dumbly. Enjoying the warmth that was spreading to your fingertips. Why did this feel so good? There was nothing to be concerned about that potion! This was great. Was this what romantic love felt like?</p>
<p>The Duke noticed your dopey smile and put a palm over his eyes. “My dear, I must ask if you are still intact. It will help with figuring out how to help you.” </p>
<p>You glanced down and saw the one hand on your knee, that seemed to be where all the warm was coming from. You wanted more. Hummning in your throat, you stroked your hands over his hand, warmth spreading like swirling dust all over your skin. You hummed deeper.<br/>
“Yes, my lord I am intact.” Normally this conversation would have made you want to bury yourself in 10 feet of sand but you could not be bothered to care, not when everything was so tingly so floaty. So what if this sexy bearded hot hunky wow hot so hot oh my stars no one has ever looked this good. Bearded so nice get closer to him get closer touch touch touch. </p>
<p>Your thoughts were loud and incoherent. </p>
<p>“What is happening to me, beautiful man?” You mumbled, never stoping your ministrations on his fingers, you were in fact growing more desperate. Pushing his fingers into the flesh of your thigh and giving little grunting sounds. </p>
<p>The beautiful man, as you’d just named him, was breathing deeply. His eyes were focused on yours, staring intently as if he were inspecting something. </p>
<p>“No one can know”, you moaned, “no one can know that I feel this warm”. You reached out your hands towards him, to get any part of him you could, the shouting in your head was begging you to thread your fingers through his hair. So you did. And it felt so good. Just touching his hair was making you vibrate with pleasure, humming deep in your chest. You pulled and tugged at his thick curls, your half lidded eyes locked on every piece of him. </p>
<p>He grabbed your wrists gently to pry your hands from his hair and you willfully protested, “Hey, stop it, I need to touch you!” You almost shouted. </p>
<p>He put a finger up to your lips to hush you, still inspecting your eyes, but you closed your eyes and kissed it, grabbing his wrist with all your might to keep his hand there, you flicked your tongue out to taste his finger. It tasted so good, you imagined every part of him tasted this good. The thought made you salivate. He made no attempt to extricate himself from your grasp. You closed your eyes and moaned loudly. You needed more. You put his whole index finger in your mouth and sucked. You couldn’t know, didn’t have much idea, what this could be doing to the poor Duke. That concern didn’t cross your mind. And it didn’t need to when he tasted so good, maybe he’d let you suck all of his fingers. But you probably had to be good for him. Main directive. Touch him touch touch lick lick lick, anything to get that, anything. </p>
<p>“My dear, I need to tell you what you’ve ingested is an aphrodisiac. The calned flower. It is well known. It will not leave your system until.. your release.” you were vaguely hearing him. Whatever he was saying probably wasn’t as important as how good his voice sounded. The sound waves were traveling in the air, dancing on your skin. You could feel the vibrations from his voice traveling through his fingers, you giggled and put two fingers of his in your mouth at in at once, licking between them. The Duke’s breath hitched slightly.</p>
<p>“I have no intention of letting anyone know you tried to seduce me so you will stay here until it has worn off. Yes,” he resolved. You tried to fit three of his fingers in your mouth licking and slurping at them obscenely. Your spit was running down his wrists and the tickle of it trailing down to your own hands made you squirm. </p>
<p>“Do you understand me, darling?” He seemed content to let you devour his hand for the time being and you didn’t want to do or say anything to mess that up. You reluctantly, removed your mouth from him and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, my Duke. Yes, Leto. Yes, my lord I will stay here with you, yes. Are you going to release me?” You rubbed his spit soaked hand against your cheek nuzzling into it and kissing the inside of his palm. Hot breath moaning into his hand, tracing the lines of his palm with the tip of your tongue. </p>
<p>“I will not be releasing you, in any sense of the word. You will have to do that on your own. Now kitten, be honest with me, if I were to leave this room and lock you in so you could tend to yourself, what would you do? Would you be good and pleasure yourself, or would you be bad and try to follow me?”</p>
<p>You lifted your face from his palm and leaned down to his head, burying your face in his beautiful thick grey curly hair, inhaling deeply, oh heavens he smelled wonderful. You wanted to eat his smell, bathe in it, rub it all over your body. You needed to, </p>
<p>“Dear one,” he chided, and you remembered that you should respond.</p>
<p>“Oh my Duke,” you gripped the sides of his scalp, feeling every hair tickle every nerve ending in your palms, shivering, you were honest, “I think if you left me here and locked me in, I would ram my body into the doors until they broke and I would follow your sweet scent to bury myself in you, all over you, through you, and I’d roll around in you till we were one” you smiled dopily before burying your face once more into the crown of his head, biting his curls gently and letting them tickle your nose.</p>
<p>“Well that answers that question.” He stated while rising, effectively dislodging your face from his hair. You whined in protest. Needing him, needing to smell him. Needing his everything on you all at once.</p>
<p>“Come with me,” he was so calm and collected, leading you to the bed at the other end of the room. </p>
<p>“Where are we going, my Duke, my love, my everything?” You cried, grasping at his spit-soaked fingers. He pulled you to the bed and sat you down on it, crouching down further to take off your shoes. Once they were off you shimmied up the bed to bury your face in one of is pillows, inhaling deeply. This is where the duke slept probably with his naked body. The thought made you trill. </p>
<p>“You smell divine, my liege. Tell me, do you sleep here naked? Do you bring concubines to your bed? Do you release them?” you bit your bottom lip, writhing into the bedding, attempting to get every speck of his scent onto your skin.</p>
<p>He removed his shoes as well and joined you on his bed. He rested a hand on your thigh, patting it to get your attention.</p>
<p>“My dear,” he spoke gently, the sound itself making you melt. “I brought you here to my bed so you can be more comfortable. Now, I have some rules,” he stated bringing his face close to yours. So close so so close.</p>
<p>“Yes, my lord, my life, whatever you want,” you moaned, continuing to rub your neck onto the comforter, grasping his hands with yours.</p>
<p>“You can touch yourself as much as you like, in any way that you like. You may touch me, if you ask first.” The last bit was delivered more sternly than the rest. The vibrations from his voice, reaching straight to the center of your being. </p>
<p>“Yes, my lord,” your whimpering voice supplicating yourself to this divine man.</p>
<p>He laid next to you taking your head between his hands. </p>
<p>“And no begging, little one. You can ask nicely. If you can’t follow these rules I will have no other option than to tie you to this bed and gag you and leave until the flower has passed through you. Understood?” He stuck his thumb back in your mouth, such a gift, and you moaned around it circling your hips into the air. </p>
<p>“Understood, my pet?” </p>
<p>“Yes, my Duke, yes.” Your mouth went back to his thumb, suckling and lightly grazing your teeth on it until you were bucking your hips into the flatness of the mattress. </p>
<p>You hand only fully realized he was laying there, on the bed, next to you. Your thoughts shouted ceaselessly to straddle him, hold him. Get closer. Anything. Now. Please</p>
<p>“My Duke, please could I…” you hesitated, afraid this question would leave you bound… “could I please wrap my legs around you? I feel as though that is the only thing I could want in this whole universe. Please.” A breathy sob escaped your chest and you returned to putting your mouth over his thumb. Grasping his forearm and wrist to keep him there. </p>
<p>“No, my pet.” His answer seemed strained yet resolute. A broken sob escaped your mouth, breathing hotly on his thumb, tears spilled out of your eyes. This was becoming painful. The want, the need. You continued to suck at his thumb and moan. He still tasted so good, but you wanted more. </p>
<p>The duke grabbed a pillow with his free hand and placed it firmly between your thighs.</p>
<p>“There,” he growled. “you can pretend this is me, yes my pet?” You could feel his thumb shake under your tongue.</p>
<p>You bucked against the pillow, craving friction more than you craved air, more than you would crave water being stranded out on this desert planet for days. You straddled the pillow and ground your center into it, crying and drooling on his thumb. </p>
<p>“Look at me, darling” he cooed. You turned to face him without thought. You would do anything he wanted. Never stopping the movement of your hips, your eyes wide and full of unshed tears, begging him silently with a look. </p>
<p>“You’re doing so well, little one. Push into it. Pretend it is me” his gruff voice was so gentle. You nodded your head and continued to grind into the pillow. </p>
<p>“Oh, my Duke would this were you. I want you, to be on you, all around you. I need you, I need to feel all of your skin against my skin. Would you please put your mouth on me, please my lord. Just on my wrist or my cheek. Anywhere, I-“  your pleas were silenced by a slap to the face. The Duke had struck you with his free hand. And it felt good. The harsh sensation rippled through your whole body, making you shake more than you already were.</p>
<p>“What did I tell you about begging, young one?” His face still so close. Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me. “Do you wish to be bound to this bed, unable to move or touch yourself?” He chastised you in a harsh whisper. Spittle flew from his mouth and onto your face, you licked what you could off your lips. </p>
<p>“Again. Please my lord. Strike me again” you laved your tongue against his palm, tasting the perspiration accumulating there. “Strike me anywhere… need to feel you” your tongue working between his knuckles. He groaned loudly before bringing his hand, swift and loud, against your clothed bottom. The Duke spanked you and it felt glorious. The ripples of his touch reverberating through your being and pooling in your gut.</p>
<p>“Aahh! Yes!” You cried, pleasure debilitating you. The rocking of your hips against the pillow grew more frantic, you could feel the hot dampness between your legs so vividly, what felt like oceans pouring out of you. </p>
<p>“Oh my lord, if you would be so kind, I feel as though I could reach completion if you kept doing that” The hot tears would not stop now. The pain of wanting, of needing, was too great. You weren’t too proud for anything, any relief, any supplication. Even if that meant him spanking you till you came. </p>
<p>Several beats passed and he didn’t move, he seemed to be furiously frozen on the bed, so you brought one hand of your own to your rear and spanked yourself. It wasn’t the same, but it felt like something, at least, and you continued  to lick his palm, to grind into his pillow. The Duke’s pillow, the one he sleeps on at night, rests that beautiful head on at night. It was getting so so wet with your need and you knew he’d smell it for days to come. Fuck. </p>
<p>You tore his hand from your mouth, getting up on your knees, you swiftly lifted your dress from over your head and threw it on the floor.</p>
<p>“It’s so hot!” You cried, unclasping your bra, you flung the offending garment across the room, chest exposed. You were left with only your underwear and socks on now. You had never been this bare in the presence of a man before, but there was no shyness. The only thing your body felt was need. Need it. Need to feel… so hot. You nearly pushed your panties down before a pair of strong, spit covered hands stopped you. You whined. Everything was too hot, you needed it all off. Now.</p>
<p>“Keep those on pet, or suffer the consequences,” he warned. Eyes dark and threatening. Oh now he moves, now he touches you. To stop you. </p>
<p>You flopped on your back and lifted your feet to him.</p>
<p>“at least remove my socks, please my love, it is hot. So hot. I’m burning.” your hands reached up to your newly exposed chest and began tugging at your nipples. Growling deep in your chest and squeezing your eyes, you imagined the tugging of your nipples to be by the hands of the Duke, you felt his actual hands on your feet - the socks being removed carefully, one at a time.</p>
<p>The Duke squeezed your naked feet between his palms. He was still completely clothed; neck to wrist to foot. You wish he would strip himself like you had just done. But he still looked sinful with your feet in his strong hands. So commanding in that black uniform. So in-charge. You wished he’d go between your feet, between your legs and lay himself on top of you. Wish he’d kiss you with that delicately curved upper lip. If only he’d do you the favor of swallowing the moans he’s inspiring in you. But he did not, he continued to work on your feet, much too far away from the rest of your body. The squeezing felt so good. He let one of your feet fall onto the mattress and brought the other one up to the side of his face and kissed the top of it. His beard tickled your toes. You continued the ministrations on your nipples, staring at him hotly. It was such a sight, to see him nuzzling his cheek and nose into the side of your foot, kissing your arch. He squeezed it with both hands and brought your toes to his mouth. He placed gentle kisses to your toes, closing his big sinful eyes. So warm and tender. </p>
<p>“suck, pleaaseee” you begged. You knew you weren’t supposed to beg. But you knew your toes would feel so nice in his mouth. The Duke didn’t seem to care that you were begging. In fact it seemed to be the magic words. His eyes popped open to take in the sight of you. Spitty mouth, tugging on your tits. Eyes dilated. He didn’t break eye contact with you as he put your toes in his mouth and licked. </p>
<p>“oooh my stars, my lord, you feel divine. Thank you, my Duke, thank you, my lord” you prayed to him and he moaned around your toes. Closing his mouth around them, he sucked and you vaguely felt that this is they way he must have felt with his fingers in your mouth. </p>
<p>You could not take it anymore. With your foot in the Dukes mouth, and one hand squeezing your nipple, you brought your other hand down down to you panties. Rubbing harshly on the outside of your dripping center.</p>
<p>The duke stopped sucking your toes and took in a breath to say something, but not before you cried, knowing he was going to deny you, to push you away. </p>
<p>“You said! You said I could touch myself however I wanted. I need this, I need it, I need you but you won’t have me, you won’t touch me like this. I need this, my Duke, forgive me my lord.” You groaned and bucked your hips into your hand. He snapped his mouth shut and waited a beat, watching your fingers rove over your panties before returning his mouth to your toes sucking dutifully. One of his hands moved down towards your thigh to rub in soft circles, your hot skin trembled from the sensation. </p>
<p>It was all too much and not enough. The Duke, rubbing his hands all over your thigh and calf now, unrelenting in tonguing your toes. Gone was his composure. That hot breath of his seemed to travel from the arches of your feet to the tips of your ears.<br/>
You pushed and rubbed your fingers on your clit through the soaked fabric of your panties, you breathed out heavily, “oh, my love, my lord, I am going to… I feel it. I.. I…” your free leg thrashed, butterflying your legs open. The Duke with a growl muffled by your toes,  pulled your panties up tight towards your navel. The fabric wedged between your folds, pinching your clit between the fabric. He tugged it higher and harder up your frame, the force of it jerking your body up the bed. And you came. </p>
<p>All the electricity you had felt tickling every nerve ending leading up to this moment now culminated in a violent shock through your system. You writhed like a live wire on the Duke’s bed. The sound of your cries mixing with his muffled moans. Your hips bucked, toes curling in his mouth, and with every undulation, the catch of your panties on your clit led to more and more shocks. He continued to pull up on your panties, the unrelenting delicious friction making you jerk up and up closer to the headboard until your head fell back on the pillows. </p>
<p>Your chest heaved, your fingers shook, heavy breaths slowed down. You felt the warmth dissipate slowly from your body, all the tingles that had thrummed through you were losing momentum and the pleasure dripped off of you like a wet rag. You were no longer hot, you were sweat-slicked and chilly. And you were no longer wanton and bold. You were embarrassed.  Had you really done all those things? Said all those things? To your sister’s betrothed? To the Duke of Arrakis?? You actually asked him if he fucked concubines in this very bed you were now lying in naked! The shame hit you faster than anything else, one arm going to cover your face, the other your chest. Before you could think, a blanket had been tossed over you. </p>
<p>You lowered your hand from your face and saw the Duke looking at you with a sympathetic smile. He was sitting on the edge of the bed now, feet on the floor. Close enough to touch you, but not touching you. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling, little one?” He took your hand, the one that had been covering your face, into his. </p>
<p>“Is mortified strong enough of a word?” You said with a laugh. Your eyes were wet from your previous tears and you knew you must look an unrefined sight. He smiled down at you, eyes crinkling. </p>
<p>Knock knock</p>
<p>“Oh stars! Look at me. Where can I hide?” You whispered in a panic, not waiting for the Duke’s response, you ripped your hand out of his and covered even more of yourself with the blanket. Scanning around the room, you looked for places to hide. There wasn’t much, beside the wardrobe, and that didn’t seem large enough to fit you. Unless there weren’t any clothes inside of it? Unlikely. Well, under the bed it is then. You stood up swiftly, clutching the blanket around your breasts and lowered yourself to the floor. It was going to be a tight squeeze but you could make it. The Duke caught your elbow with his hand and hoisted you back up. Placing his hands on your bare shoulders he leaned down and kissed your forehead, even though the potion was no longer in your system, the tickle of his beard sent shivers down your body.</p>
<p>“Little one, do as I say and lay on the bed. Just as you were before.” </p>
<p>“What?” He couldn’t be serious. This was as compromising of a situation as it could possibly get.</p>
<p>Knock knock</p>
<p>“Oh Leto, my Lord, I am looking for my step daughter. She seems to have wandered off and left your intended all by her lonesome.”</p>
<p>Oh shit. Your step mother. Shit. Your eyes went wide and you pled silently with the Duke for direction. He raised his eyebrows to you and gestured at the bed. This was still the plan, then? Really? Alright, far be it for you to argue with a master of politics and war. You were just a naive girl who poisoned herself with an unknown substance. Stars.</p>
<p>You slid back onto the bed - back to your previous position, the same spot where you had just released yourself. The blanket covered most of your body, but it was obvious you were naked underneath. Your bare shoulders and feet would be a dead giveaway to any onlooker. You closed your eyes and prayed the Duke knew what he was doing. Was he going to tell her that you were napping? You opened your eyes and looked at him in silent confusion. Was he going to get the door? He was just staring at you. Like he was trying to decide something. Whatever it was, he must’ve come to some decision because he brushed your smooth, damp cheek with his rough thumb and bent down to kiss your nose. And then, briefly, so briefly you almost didn’t feel it, he kissed your lips. You gasped a little and all you could think as he retreated to the door was that you wanted him to do it again. So you could thread your fingers in his curls, and make him give you a longer kiss that would make your toes curl and your face rubbed red by his beard.</p>
<p>“Leto, are you in ther- oh” your stepmother’s voice was cutoff by the Duke opening the door. You resisted the urge to curl up in a ball under the blanket. Stars, this was mortifying. Instead you gazed intently at The back of Leto’s head. Your social position, your good standing with your family, hanging in the fucking balance. The Duke kissed you, right? He can’t be that mad… not so mad to ruin you forever. Although, if you were being honest with yourself, you had not been so careful with his reputation, had you? Nearly giving him some kind of… horny potion. Shit. You deserved it, didn’t you? Whatever punishment laid ahead. You deserved it. Even if it was to be the Royal Floor Sweeper of Arrakis. You’d take it knowing you earned it. </p>
<p>“Lady Nikol, Saref,” he bowed, “good evening ladies.” Oh my stars. Saref was there too. Great. Bring the whole house in to witness your moment of shame.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Leto. Have you perchance seen my daughter? The last thing Saref told me is that you all had tea together and her story gets a little fuzzy from there,” you couldn’t see them, the Duke’s body was a grateful barrier between you and your family, but you imagined your stepmother ruffling Saref’s hair and looking at the Duke in an exasperated kids, am I right? kind of way. Was that supposed to increase the Duke’s affection for Saref? Is that what she thought men liked? Guileless teenagers? Ugh. Maybe she was right. You certainly didn’t know anything about wooing. Obviously.</p>
<p>“Madame, yes I have seen your daughter. In fact, she is here with me now.” His voice was so calm, how could it be so calm when your heart was hammering so fast? Maybe your heart would hammer so hard that it would explode and you would die an not have to face this moment any longer.</p>
<p>“She’s here? Alone with your in your chambers?” She gave a trill laugh, “Well, my Duke, I do hope nothing untoward was going on without a chapero- HEAVENS!!” Her joking tone turned into a shriek when Duke Leto stepped to the side to give your stepmother an eyeful of you. On the Dukes bed. In nothing but your soaked panties and a throw blanket.</p>
<p>“Sissy!” Saref and your step mother looked so much alike, with their hands over their mouths, eyes wide. Except Saref started laughing into her hands. You’re stepmother glared at you and then glared at Saref. </p>
<p>“You think that’s funny, do you, Saref? Your big sister has lost her mind! Stop your chortling at once, girl!” She slapped Saref’s shoulder and turned her gaze onto you, eyes like coals, and took a step forward into the room. “And YOU. You couldn’t stand the thought of Saref becoming a Duchess, could you? Selfish thing. This doesn’t change anything, you know.” She charged until she was at the foot of the bed, finger pointing at you, as if she wished a lightning bolt would come out of it and strike you. “Saref is still going to marry The Duke. The only thing you have managed to do here with your naive little plan is to RUIN yourself. I was going to fix you up with a nobleman as soon as Saref was wed. But now look at you! Who will have you now?!” She screeched. Saref was crying in the doorway now, her giggles had turned to tears. You were withering under the blanket, unable to speak, knowing full well every word she spoke was true. Harsh and shrill, yes. But true.</p>
<p>“I will.” The voice of the Duke came from the other end of the room where he was pouring himself a drink from the bar cart. </p>
<p>“W-what?” Your stepmother’s voice stuttered. As if she couldn’t hear his booming authoritative two words. He set the decanter down on the cart and casually swirled the amber liquid, challenging your stepmother with his stare.</p>
<p>“I. Will.” He took a sip, sighing at the burn, “I will have her to be my wife. Not Saref.” He turned towards the door where Saref was sniffling, hanging onto every word. He bowed to her,“No offense meant, young lady.” She fumbled at a curtsey in return.</p>
<p>“Not at all, my lord.” She looked up at you then, her eyes asking, was this your plan? You shrugged back at her in a daze, still reeling from, ‘I will have her to be my wife’. That was the plan, after all, get him to marry you instead of Saref, but you thought you had royally botched that the second you tasted that tea. No you had botched it the moment you bought an unknown liquid and put it in a relative stranger’s drink. </p>
<p>The Duke turned back to your step mother, “and I will not tolerate you speaking to my betrothed so unkindly, Madame,” he said without a hint of joviality in his voice. “It was bold of you to assume I would take the hand of such a young child,” he gestured to Saref with his glass, “and it is bold of you to enter my chambers uninvited. You are my guest, and as such I will show you some leniency, but your boldness is wearing my patience thin, Madame. You have asked where your daughter is. Well,” he gestured to you, “there she is. You wished for the honor of your daughter being joined with house Atreides. You shall have that as well. If there isn’t anything else I can do for you, Madame, I must ask you to leave.” He downed the rest of the glass and made his way back to the cart. </p>
<p>The finality in his voice was so crystal clear, not even your step mother could argue her way out of it. Her mouth opened to speak but then thought better of it, casting her eyes down she reluctantly made her way out of the room, grabbing Saref by the elbow, Saref gave you a small smile and a wave before being pulled off. You were still in shock. That was… impressive.</p>
<p>“No one has ever spoken to my step mother like that, my lord. I am quite jealous.” </p>
<p>He barked a laugh, pouring another glass from the cart. He strode toward you and resumed his spot, perching on the side of the bed. He offered the glass to you, you scrunched up your nose and declined.</p>
<p>“No thank you my Lord. I feel my mind has been altered enough today as it is.”</p>
<p>“With a mother in law like that, I’ll need every drop of this I can get,” he chuckled. His smile reaching his eyes, crinkling at the corners. He really was so handsome. You couldn’t believe your luck. And right now he seemed so happy. You figured you put him through quite a trial this past hour or so, he was back to being the man you met this morning, laughing and sharing his schooldays stories with you and Saref. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t blame you, you know.” You glanced down at your hands twiddling on the blanket at your lap. “if you did decide to marry Saref. She’s got a higher birthright than me. You wouldn’t have to consummate with her right away, I feel I know you now, the way you cared for me when I was out of my mind…  I know you would wait until she was ready. You have my blessing, if you want it.” Your voice was meek, but true. You wouldn’t mind so much if Saref married this man. He was honorable and kind, decisive and dashing. It may not suit her now, but maybe in a few years. If The Duke was willing to wait.</p>
<p>He tilted your chin up with his finger. The finger that was glued to your mouth not an hour ago. You smiled at the thought. </p>
<p>“That was very brave what you did. You were prepared to sacrifice your honor, to give up your life on Caladan out of concern for your sister, for her innocence. You would have fallen on that dagger out of love for her, you beautiful creature.” He grabbed both of your hands and tenderly raised your fingers up to his mouth to kiss your knuckles. “I told your stepmother that I would have you. But, would you have me, darling?” He stroked your fingers, gently awaiting your response.</p>
<p>“Yes, my Duke,” you nodded. The thrumming in your chest was a welcome and jubilant tempo, matching the happy look on your love’s face,. “Funnily enough, I think that love potion did work after all.” He shook his head and scoffed at your joke. You bit your bottom lip, “Now kiss me, Leto. Kiss me like you never have before.”</p>
<p>You threw your arms around his neck, letting the blanket fall to your waist. And he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>